1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP). More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma display panel that protects an exoelectron emission layer provided on a protective layer from discharge sputtering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plasma display panel (PDP) is a display device that excites phosphors with vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) rays radiated from plasma obtained through gas discharging, and displays desired images by using visible light of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) colors generated as the phosphors stabilizes.
In one example, in an alternating current type of plasma display panel, address electrodes are formed on a rear substrate and covered by a dielectric layer. Between the address electrodes, barrier ribs are disposed in a striped arrangement on the dielectric layer. Phosphor layers of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are formed, respectively, on the inner surfaces of the barrier ribs.
A sustain electrode and a scan electrode are formed in a direction that crosses the address electrodes on the front substrate that faces the rear substrate. A dielectric layer and a MgO protective layer are consecutively formed, covering the display electrodes.
A discharge cell is formed at each area where the address electrodes on the rear substrate cross a sustain electrode and a scan electrode on the front substrate. Accordingly, in the plasma display panel, more than millions of discharge cells are arranged in a matrix shape.
In the discharge cells, portions exposed to a discharge space are phosphor layers that are formed on the rear substrate and the barrier ribs and an MgO protective layer that is formed on the front substrate. The MgO protective layer emits secondary electrons by collision with ions and electrons that are formed within the discharge cells upon a discharge. That is, the MgO protective layer lowers a discharge initiation voltage by emitting secondary electrons.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.